Jealousy
by time-is-making-fools-out-of-us
Summary: Just a small one shot based on a prompt where Lily tries to make James jealous by asking Sirius out. Hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: Everything is J K Rowling's apart from the plot

I was given some prompts onto my James Potter account and people seemed to like them so I thought I'd upload them here. They are just a few short jily one shots really. If you want to give me a prompt just leave one in reviews :D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Prompt- Lily asks Sirius out, to make James jealous of course (!**

"I'm bored Padfoot." James groaned as he hit his head against the Common room wall. Remus scoffed at his childish act and went back to reading his book. "Oh you shouldn't be for too long Prongs!" Sirius replied, a devilish smirk on his face. James looked at him puzzled. Just what was going on? They'd been waiting in the Common room for over an hour now with nothing to do except watch Peter pick at his clothes.

"Riiight," James drawled unconvinced, folding his arms over his chest. He was bored out of his skull and just needed something to do. He was itching to get out onto the quidditch pitch but he had no one to practice with and the weather was rotten. It looked like the infamous Marauders were stuck indoors…

James yawned and threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling when he felt Sirius shift in the chair next to him. James sat up straight and followed his friends line of sight. He saw Lily Evans walking right on through the portrait hole over in his direction.

Finally he thought, a warm smile on his face just for her. He grinned at her as she neared but she didn't even notice him. He raised a brow as her eyes locked with Sirius, both of them wearing a knowing smirk.

She swayed her hips as she walked up to him and took his hands. "Sirius," she breathed as James watched them wide eyed in shock. "Lily," he replied huskily, the two just staring into each others eyes ignoring everything else.

Even Remus stopped reading his book to see what was going on. James found himself flushing red and his face became hot. He scooted back in the chair a little, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Sirius, I-I know what I want now." Lily told him, seemingly oblivious of her surroundings. "Your wish is my command." Sirius replied, bowing his head slightly, before it rose once again to meet her heated gaze.

She lent forward into him, brushing her lips across his lightly, before they embraced into a kiss. James' jaw nearly hit the floor. "What the hell mate!" He exclaimed as the two broke out of their kiss.

"Will you be my boyfriend Sirius?" Lily asked ignoring James, Sirius nodded. "Of course I will, that's all I've ever wanted to be Lily."

"No! No it isn't you're lying! Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke?!" James begged, jerking his head round to Remus for some solace or counsel. Remus just shrugged, looking as surprised as James did.

Sirius stood up, pulling Lily into a tight embrace. "Let us leave here my sweet, it's too crowded, especially considering the many things I want to do to you." At that Lily burst out laughing, wiping away at non-existent tears. "Oh Christ I can't carry it on anymore!" She said hitting her knees as she laughed.

Sirius released her and grinned. "Well I think that plan worked." He told her, looking back at James who was gawping like a fish out of water. "Shut your mouth mate you're catching flies. Oh and I must say," Sirius continued, looking at Lily, "you are a most marvelous kisser."

James folded his arms and scowled. "Yeah nice one guys that was so funny. I am literally dying on the inside with my laughter." He spat at them, his tone harsh and angry. "Aww Jamsie-bear," Lily cooed before moving over to him. She lent in and whispered in his ear. "Perhaps that will teach you to not flirt with other girls, when we have a date upcoming." She pulled back from his ear, her hot breath making his shudder, and kissed him on the cheek. "Toodles Potter!" She said happily, before walking out of the Common room, a slight spring in her step.

Sirius sat back down next to James and began to ruffle his hair. "Poor 'Jamsie bear'" He repeated in a mocking tone before he burst out into laughter. James sunk into the chair, his blush and scowl deepening. "Shut up," he grumbled before folding his arms. "just shut up…"

If you reviewed it would mean the world to me! :D I also accept prompts on here aswell


End file.
